


Jingle Bells

by AlexC



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, Comedy, Denial, Don't Like Don't Read, Enemies to Lovers, Erotic, First Kiss, First Time, Kissing, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Rough Kissing, Secret Relationship, Slash, Underage Kissing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jingle Bells, Batman smells, Robin lai—-” …Robin laid an egg??? Have you ever wondered how that happened? Well, wonder no more! :D</p>
<p>*Inspired by a 9gag post*<br/>link to (edited) picture: http://www.pinterest.com/pin/575686764839226773/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jingle Bells

"Ok, I’m not upset about The Batmobile losing a wheel or The Joker getting  
away. But how on earth did you manage to lay an egg, Robin!?”

_____________________________________

Memories of Joker pushing his body against Robin’s flood his mind. The way he smelled that fateful night; the surprisingly arousing sexual moans that escaped his lips as he thrusted against his hips; the way his hands roamed over Robin’s chiseled chest, and the way Joker’s surprisingly hard chest felt against his own hands…

Yeah, he was surprised it happened too. One moment he was wrestling Joker to prevent his escape, and the next Joker’s tongue was thoroughly exploring his mouth. It all happened so fast, and since he didn’t really get a chance to hang out with girls with his night life as Robin, this was his first time even _kissing_ anyone. Joker was surprisingly gentle with him, even before finding out Robin was a virgin, and that made all the difference.

When they were done, Joker told him this was his early Christmas present to him, and that made Robin very happy. But before escaping out the window, Joker told him **not** to say anything to Batman. Robin was more than willing to oblige.

It was a great night, and one that left him with a happy afterglow that lasted for days.

How was Robin supposed to know he’d get pregnant though! Didn’t it take a few weeks, & didn’t it require a uterus?

Whatever the case, he knew that in that egg was his love baby. He just had to protect it…  
So with that, despite the blush burning on his cheeks, with a straight face he told Batman, “I have no clue.”


End file.
